


Billy Bennett Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Billy Bennett imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Stick With Me

Keep your head down and stay out of peoples way, that's what you kept repeating to yourself like a mantra. You didn't know what to expect but you knew it can't be anything good seeming as you were now attending a school that trained people to kill.

 

Walking down the hallway, you could feel everyone's eyes bore holes into you. Just keep walking, you told yourself. The muttering that followed soon turned into giggles as you bumped into someone. Two hands grabbed your arms to stop you from falling over. You looked down, trying to hide your embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." You apologised, tense as you were expecting them to blow up on you. Instead they let out a small laugh. It wasn't a malicious one but rather a friendly one.

 

"Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time." He assured you. You looked up and sent him a small smile and for a moment forgot that you were still in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't until the green haired boy held his hand out and leant down to whisper in your ear about getting out of there. You took his offer and let him lead you to a rooftop.

 

When you got up there, there was a small group of people. Like the green haired boy, who you learnt was called Billy, they didn't blend in to the groups of students that lined the hallway that you just walked down, they stood out. "You must be the new kid." A boy with a British accent shouted as he joined you and Billy, followed by two other people.

 

"I'm Y/N." You stuttered out making him burst out laughing.

 

"Oh, the legacies are going to eat you alive." He said before walking away to the couch, the sound of laughter in his trail.

 

"Legacies?"

 

"The kids whose parents went here and their parents parents and so on." The only girl of the group clarified for you. You frowned to yourself wondering what you have gotten yourself into.

 

"It's going to be okay, Y/N." Billy said, noticing your frown and nudged you, his smile infectious, making you smile too. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."


	2. Just a Cold Hearted Assassin

You were never one to get involved with peoples lives. You were a fly on the wall type, always on the outside. You weren’t apart of the Legacies or the Rats. People at school stayed far away from you, afraid that if they got on your bad side they’d be one of your next victims. Yes, you had a reputation. You were dubbed as the cold hearted assassin. You even gave Saya a run for her money sometimes.

 

Party’s aren’t your thing but you do occasionally go to them. With a drink in your hand, you float around the room watching your fellow students get drunk and do something stupid. On tonight’s agenda, Lex was trying to rile up every person he spoke to, Brandy pushing two unfortunate souls into the closet for seven minutes in heaven, and Marcus drinking and not retaliating well to Lex. That’s not what caught your eye though. In the corner of the kitchen, you watched as Billy tried to admit his feelings for Petra only for her to go off with Viktor. You saw how his face fell, how deflated he must be feeling.

 

Billy was one of the few that you got along with. He wasn’t afraid of you, or if he was he didn’t show it. He didn’t judge you based on your reputation, he treated you like a normal person, well as normal as someone can get at Kings Dominion. You made your way over to Billy, leaning against the counter beside him. He jumped at the new presence next to him, relaxing once he saw that it was only you.

 

"Petra's missing out." You said after a few moments of silence. Billy looked at you with confusion. You turned to face him, grabbing a slice of pizza from the other side of him and taking a bite. "Pizza with you is way better then anything with Viktor." You shrugged and Billy let out a small laugh.

 

"Thanks, Y/N." He thanked you, taking a sip of his beer. He didn’t notice Petra was now downstairs, straightening her clothes and her makeup, Viktor behind her but you did.

 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" You asked him, grabbing his arm and slowly started leading him outside without waiting for an answer. "The pizza sucks. I know a great place that does amazing ones."

 

"Y- yeah, okay." Billy stuttered, letting you lead the way. He looked over his shoulder and saw Petra and Viktor together. Now it made sense, he thought, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. You wanted to save him from the hurt and even though he saw them together it didn’t hurt him this time. He had you.


End file.
